leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teemo/Strategy
Skill usage *Sometimes it is better to stand still and go into for an escape mechanism than to use or . *The poison from will pull tower aggro to if it is effecting an enemy champion. It is wise to wait until the poison is over before entering tower range. * can be used to harass effectively and can help kill physical champions in fights. ** with can destroy a champion who relies heavily on physical attacks like or . Apply exhaust or the blind first, then the other after that has worn off. If you use both at the same time, the blind will override the attack damage/ability power reduction. Similarly, you can use these two abilities on two champions, effectively taking them out of the battle for a few seconds. * resets the attack timer when used, which allows 2 rapid-fire attacks. This is extremely important to learn how to use throughout the game. Opening with a normal attack, immediately using , then proceeding to autoattack will apply great burst damage, even during laning. Try mastering this combo to use it on the fly and you'll increase your ability power/attack speed damage tremendously. *Use to get back to lane quicker. *Using with your poison can ensure kills on fleeing enemies. *One strategy is to place some in your lane and wait for the enemy to push. After this, go into . Then, after the enemy runs into a couple of , use and auto attacks to finish them. *Placing a or two behind the first turret and before the 2nd near the paths to the jungle but not in the minions' path can turn an almost kill into an easy kill. * can be used to farm creep waves very effectively; it is best to keep your mushrooms spread out and not too close to each other. If a lane has enemy minions stacking on each other (especially the ranged minions), pop a down in the middle of them and watch them all die in just a few seconds. *Put a at key locations on the map, such as by the or to reveal when your enemies might be attempting to kill them or to prevent opponents from ganking and make counter ganks. This is similar to a but the range that reveals is much smaller. *Put a inside brushes and entrances to your lanes or your team's side of the map to ensure maximum safety. *When fighting against a , be careful because if he uses everything on the map will be revealed including . *When laying down in the jungle, keep in mind that the champion movement pathing often hugs the terrain as they take the shortest route to the selected location. Laying traps against walls at turning points will increase the chance enemies will run into them on their way to/from lanes. *Also, when laying traps in a lane, remember that minions travel through the middle, and if the front minion runs into it only he and one minion behind him will be hit. Placing them on the sides can increase the chances of hitting a champion. *Placing two to three by the enemy red or blue buff is generally a good idea considering you might just get lucky and steal it from them while slowing their farming down. *It's sometimes a good idea to place a few behind you before entering a teamfight, that way if you begin to lose, your team can run off and lead the enemy right into a minefield. *If planting mushrooms at or , they will provide vision if placed off to the side. *Don't forget that can be placed down in team fights and only has a short time to arm (1.5 seconds). Doing this could secure a kill or slow down a enemy when he/she is trying to escape. *Keep in mind that have the damage power of the moment you place them and do not become stronger if you build extra ability power later. However when you level up and put a skill point in Noxious Trap it will also upgrade the traps you already placed. *If you are suspecting a possible towerdive from an opposing champion, place behind and in front of your turret in order to slow and deal damage to the enemy. *When playing not in mid lane, an easy way to get First Blood is to use just out of range of their turrets' sight or at the edge of the bush closest to their turret, and wait for the enemy champion to start farming. When they move about right next to you, and kill them with the help of the mid lane champion if necessary. would be useful with this strategy. *One thing to remember with Teemo is that although his deals magic damage, his basic attacks do physical damage. Build usage * recharge time can be reduced with Cooldown Reduction. *One build route for is the physical damage route; this route takes advantage of innately fast attack speed and quick attack animation along with the attack speed boost his innate ability provides. This involves getting items which boost attack damage and attack speed, such as; , , , and . is utilized in order to keep up with fleeing targets. *A second route is the magic damage route; this route focuses on ability to deal damage via , and . This involves getting items which boost ability power, grant magic Penetration and reduce cooldown, such as; , , , and . * can build ability power and attack speed with items that proc on-hit effects, like , , and/or . This combos well with his poison's on-hit effect. *Building a on either hybrid or ability power can lead to huge bursts of damage. Recommended Items Countering * Purchasing a will help you see his or himself that is hidden with his . ** Alternatively, you can set up in the strategic place where you think will place his . * When facing as a DPS champion, it is best adviced to buy a to remove the blind CC from his . * Use a when you are low on health and are affected by , that way you can negate the poison damage from his . Champion spotlight Qj48qHM1MXE Category:Champion strategies